I Dalus E I Tre Regni
by CostantinoFColosimo
Summary: Giuseppe è un ragazzo di diciassette anni che vive a Firenze, e abita in un orfanotrofio fin da quando è venuto al mondo. Un paio di settimane prima del suo diciottesimo compleanno, iniziano ad accadere cose strane nella sua vita; una boccetta gli rivelerà le sue origini e il suo destino. Dovrà affrontare molte insidie nel suo percorso, infatti, degli esseri cercheranno di fermarl
1. Orfanotrofio Madre Tere (04-23 08:13:53)

Eccolo lì, un ammasso di lardo vestito con la solita maglia rossa accesa e i pantaloni da matrimonio degli anni 20, che, pur mancando due minuti al suono delle campanella, continua a scrivere numeri su lettere. Sì, il professore di matematica è sempre il solito, non cambia mai, da ogni punto di vista. Ovviamente la maggior parte dei miei compagni sta facendo tutt'altro: c'è chi dorme sul proprio banco, c'è chi ascolta la musica facendo finta di seguire e c'è anche chi ha la forza di prendere appunti. Che gran forza di volontà! Manca solo un minuto alla fine delle lezioni, e sento una voce dietro di me che attira la mia attenzione con un suono prodotto dalla bocca.

«Psss. Giù! Girati».

Mi volto e noto che la voce proviene da Alessia, la quale si è appena svegliata dal suo lungo sonno; i suoi occhiali sono per metà in testa e per metà attaccati all'orecchio, invece, i suoi capelli biondo cenere sono tutti in disordine, e chiunque potrebbe scambiarla per Samara di The Ring se solo non abbia i capelli neri e sia molto più carina..

«Cosa farai stasera? Ti va di uscire?» mi chiede sottovoce e con un tono assonnato.

«Mi dispiace, ma oggi è il compleanno di suor Clarissa, e con le altre suore le abbiamo organizzato una festa a sorpresa. Se vuoi possiamo uscire domani».

«Ah, va bene, tranquillo. Ci vediamo domani, allora».

«Certo!»

Suona la campanella e un'orda di ragazzi si precipita all'uscita della scuola. Prendo il mio zaino e mi dirigo anche io verso l'esterno. Mentre cammino, un ragazzo molto più basso di me, con i vestiti di un novantenne e un'acne da far invidia agli alieni, spunta davanti a me: è Pietro.

«Ehi, come va?» mi chiede con un alito che farebbe estinguere la razza umana.

«Ehm, bene. Tu?» gli rispondo con le labbra schiacciate tra loro per evitare di respirare il suo alito.

«Mah, diciamo bene. Ho preso solo otto e mezzo al compito di matematica».

Sto in silenzio per pochi secondi cercando di capire che tipo di problema lo disturbi.

«Beh, sei solo al secondo anno, vedrai che recupererai» balbetto «Ora devo andare, ci vediamo in giro».

Inizio a camminare, ma lo sento continuare a parlare.

«Ehi! Volevo chiederti se ti va di uscire stasera».

Conto fino a dieci per evitare di essere scontroso e poi parlo. «Mi dispiace, ma stasera ho un impegno. Ci sarà sicuramente qualcun'altro disponibile». Lui annuisce ed esce da scuola. Finalmente! Non ne posso più di lui, l'ultima volta che ci sono uscito insieme è stato orrendo; non aveva voglia di fare niente, si è dedicato esclusivamente a giocare a Pokemon Go sul suo cellulare.

Esco a mia volta dal cancello della scuola e mi dirigo verso l'orfanotrofio. Impiego all'incirca mezz'ora ad arrivare lì, poiché odio prendere le scorciatoie; non si sa mai chi potrei trovare. Mentre attraverso il solito parchetto, inizia a girarmi forte la testa, così vado a sedermi su una panchina in attesa che mi passi.

Non ho mai avuto qualcosa di questo tipo, sembra che il mondo stia aumentando notevolmente la sua velocità, e devo dire che è fastidioso, in più, ho la vista un po' annebbiata. All'improvviso, sulla panchina davanti a me noto un uomo. Non mi sono accorto della sua presenza quando sono passato; sembra alto e forzuto come un lottatore di wrestling, i suoi occhi penso che siano di un celeste chiaro e i suoi capelli spettinati e scuri, come se fosse appena tornato da un ambiente ventoso; per di più, sembra avere una barbetta ben curata. Insomma, è come se fosse una versione di me un po' cresciuta. Ma ciò che mi attira è il suo abbigliamento: ha un vestito elegante totalmente bianco, incluse le scarpe; non ho mai visto questo colore così acceso, e come se mi abbaiasse, ma forse è solo la testa che fa brutti scherzi. Chiudo per un attimo gli occhi perché mi sento svenire; quell'uomo, invece di stare seduto, potrebbe aiutarmi a riprendermi, ma a quanto pare preferisce osservare la mia agonia. Appena li riapro, la vista non è più annebbiata, il giramento di testa svanisce e, poco a poco, tutto torna come prima. Ma c'è una cosa che mi lascia perplesso: l'uomo col vestito bianco è sparito; forse è andato via, oppure, sarà stato frutto della mia immaginazione, chissà.

Finalmente sono arrivato a destinazione, così prendo le chiavi, apro il cancello dell'orfanotrofio e m'incammino verso la porta, sulla quale vi è scritto: "Benvenuti a tutti coloro che sono stati abbandonati, qui troverete la famiglia che il Signore ha scelto per voi". Beh, le questioni sono due: o sono ancora in lista d'attesa, oppure, il Signore è indeciso sulla famiglia che vuole darmi. In più, considerando la mia fortuna, la prima è molto più probabile.

Nemmeno il tempo di fare un passo che suor Carolina viene verso di me correndo, dicendo: «Oh, finalmente sei arrivato! Perché hai impiegato tutto questo tempo ad arrivare? Comunque, nessuno ha fatto gli auguri a suor Clarissa, proprio come hai detto tu stamani. Siamo state magnifiche, dì la verità!»

«Ottimo lavoro! Però parla sottovoce! Suor Clarissa potrebbe sentirti! Ad ogni modo, ho impiegato molto perché avuto ho un leggero mancamento»..

Vedo che i suoi occhi iniziano ad agitarsi, così continuo «Non è stato nulla di grave, tranquilla. Sto bene»..

«Tu potrai dire di stare bene solo quando lo potrò confermare io. Ed ora subito in infermeria!»

«Ma devo vedermi con Teresa via Skype! Lo sai come si arrabbia quando sono in ritardo! Ti prego, ci andiamo dopo!».

«Niente da fare, giovanotto! Teresa aspetterà!» mi dice trascinandomi con sé in infermeria.

#SpazioAutore

Spero che il primo capitolo del mio libro vi piaccia! Purtroppo, a causa di impegni scolastici, non potrò aggiornare regolarmente, ma non temete! Ho una pagina facebook dove pubblico degli spoiler e alcuni frammenti di capitoli.


	2. Sogni Ambigui

Il macchinario della pressione è ancora attaccato al mio braccio. Sono state inutili tutte le mie lamentele a suor Carolina: è una donna cocciuta quanto eloquente.

«Quanto dovrò stare ancora qui?»

«Fino a quando non avrò finito»

Faccio un piccolo sbruffo e accavallo le gambe in segno di disapprovazione.

«Smettila di brontolare e comportati da persona matura» mi rimprovera.

Mentre il mio sedere è ancora appiccicato sulla sedia dell'infermeria, entra suor Clarissa con la sua tunica azzurra come il cielo estivo e i suoi grandi occhioni neri colmi di un'infinita dolcezza.

«Giuseppe! Cosa ti è capitato?» esclama allarmata.

«Un semplice sbalzo di pressione, niente di cui allarmarsi. Ho detto a suor Carolina che sto bene, ma è una donna davvero testarda»

«Ti ricordo che sono accanto a te»

Infine, suor Clarissa mi tocca la fronte e dice che ci avrebbe pensato lei a me; così rimaniamo solo noi due.

«Allora, la preparazione della festa come sta andando?»

«Ehm... quale festa?» le dico facendo finta di non sapere di cosa stia parlando.

«La mia festa di compleanno, ovvio.»

«Come fai a saperlo?»

«E me lo chiedi? Sai come sono le suore. Non puoi mantenere un segreto con loro, e stai tranquillo, farò finta di essere sorpresa»

Rido alla sua battuta e con la scusa mi controlla anche la temperatura. Poco dopo, mi dice che posso andare in camera mia e mi avverte di stare attento ad altri eventuali mancamenti.

Esco finalmente dall'infermeria ed entro nella mia stanza, che tutte le suore odiano a causa dei miei poster riguardanti le band metal; lo so che ai loro occhi possa sembrare che veneri il diavolo, però, per com'è la mia personalità, non posso mica far mancare i volti degli Slipknot e degli Avenged che guardano il vuoto attaccati alle pareti!

Noto che il letto è ancora da aggiustare, quindi, con calma lo sistemo per bene e spazzo un po' il parquet, alla fine, mi corico e inizio a rilassarmi. Ad un tratto, un pensiero trafigge la mia mente: la chiamata Skype con Teresa! Accendo in fretta e furia il pc e scopro che fortunatamente è ancora online, così la videochiamo. Si apre la schermata e vedo che ha un'espressione molto irritata in volto: i suoi capelli sono un po' all'aria, i quali la fanno sembrare a Bellatrix Lestrange appena uscita da Azkaban, sotto gli occhi ha due occhiaie ben definite, e se a primo impatto qualcuno la guardasse, potrebbe facilmente scambiarla per uno zombie in cerca di cervelli. Poi, la sua camera è sparsa di libri universitari e di calzini sporchi. Beh, potrebbe far invidia persino a una stalla.

«Era ora, eh! Sei in ritardo di quasi mezz'ora! Lo sai quanto odio i ritardi, vero?»

«Lo so. Ma mentre stavo tornando da scuola ho avuto un piccolo sbalzo di pressione, e suor Carolina ha voluto assicurarsi che andasse tutto bene, così mi ha intrattenuto in infermeria»

«Non credo sia stato così grave da farti ritardare tutto questo tempo»

«Beh, devo dire che poi mi è volato di mente...» le dico sperando che non mi uccida.

«Sei un idiota»

«Hai ragione. Comunque, com'è la vita da universitaria?»

«È dura come puoi vedere alle mie spalle! Un sacco di studio ed esami. La mia vita sociale ha cessato di esiste, e ahimè, questa volta non è a causa di Netflix. E invece te? Come va l'ultimo anno di liceo?»

«Per adesso è ancora sopportabile e spero rimanga tale, altrimenti, morirò prima del tempo»

«Contaci!» dice ridendo «Che cosa hai intenzione di fare stasera?»

«Festeggerò il compleanno di suor Clarissa con le altre suore, te invece?»

«Studierò per un esame e poi a nanna»

Continuiamo a parlare di tutto e di più, come sempre, e dopo una buon'ora stacchiamo, mi corico sul letto e inizio a farmi un sonnellino.

Mi risveglio verso le venti e mi accorgo che mancano solo dieci minuti all'inizio della festa, così mi metto qualcosa di decente addosso e mi sistemo un po' i capelli, stanno ugualmente alla rinfusa ma non importa.

Corro come una furia verso la sala pranzo e riesco ad arrivare appena in tempo.

Sui lampadari ci sono palloncini colorati di tutte le forme, e tutte le tavole sono imbandite di dolci e bevande, in più, ci sono degli striscioni fatti dai bambini, sui quali c'è scritto "Buon Compleanno, Suor Clarissa". Le suore hanno fatto un ottimo lavoro nonostante si siano fatte beccare.

Poco dopo, sentiamo alcuni passi che si avvicinano: è suor Clarissa.

Spegniamo tutte le luci e cerchiamo di non fare rumore. Appena la porta si apre, urliamo in coro: «Sorpresa!»

I bambini corrono subito ad abbracciarla e, in seguito, tutti noi iniziamo ad andare verso di lei per darle gli auguri. Quando arriva il mio turno mi fa un occhiolino furbetto, e da parte mia ricambio con un sorriso. La festa sta procedendo alla grande; i bambini giocano a "un... due...tre... STELLA", le suore stanno raccontando a suor Clarissa di quanto siano state abili a mantenere il segreto della sua festa, e a sua volta finge di congratularsi, elogiando il loro ingegno.

Ciononostante la tarda ora, la festa continua ancora e verso le due torno in camera mia totalmente sfinito.

Cerco di stare sveglio mentre aspetto che la prof di letteratura arrivi. Ho due occhiaie che se mi vedesse Teresa mi direbbe: «Ora chi assomiglia a uno zombie, eh?»

Ad un tratto, al suo posto, entra un donna bionda sui quarant'anni, con un abbigliamento rosso e nero da autostrada e un portamento da Antonella del Mondo di Patty, il quale fa capire a tutti che le piace stare al centro dell'attenzione; indossa anche un paio di occhiali da sole talmente grandi, che la fanno assomigliare ad una mosca e, per lo più, il tempo è molto nuvoloso.

«Buongiorno, ragazzi. Sono la prof Sedumines, e sono qui per sostituire la prof di letteratura. Rimarrò qui fino a quando non si sarà ristabilita» dice alla classe poggiando gli occhiali sulla scrivania.

Che cognome strano... sicuramente avrà origini straniere, lo si capisce anche dal suo accento.

Nessuno fiata dinazi la sua presenza, sono tutti paralizzati dalla sua bellezza e dall'inquietudine che emana; anche le ragazze non smettono di fissarla. Quando fa l'appello rispondiamo a stento con un sibilo, e appena arriva al mio cognome, mi lincia con uno sguardo minaccioso che mi fa venire un brivido freddo lungo tutta la schiena. Senza dire una parola, accende la lavagna scrivere: "La Divina Commedia"

«Chi sa dirmi di cosa si tratta?»

«Ma prof... questo lo abbiamo già fatto» dice balbettando una mia compagna.

«Non m'importa! Prendi appunti e rispondi alla mia domanda!» le dice perdendo la calma «Allora, nessuno sa rispondermi?»

«È il racconto di Dante Alighieri sul suo viaggio nei tre regni: Inferno, Purgatorio e Paradiso» risponde il compagno alla mia destra, anch'egli balbettando.

«Esatto!» dice ricomponendosi.

Si gira verso la lavagna e scrive «INFERNO! PURGATORIO! PARADISO!»

Poi inizia a gridare mentre scrive, le sue urla sono strazianti, non ho mai sentito qualcosa di così forte, continua a dire quelle tre parole, è assordante. In queste urla sento qualcuno che nomima il mio cognome: «Signol Landi! Signol Landi!»

Questa voce diventa sempre più forte, ogni secondo che passa.

«Signol Landi! Si svegli!» urla la prof di letteratura con la solita erre moscia «Come si pelmette di dolmile nella mia ola?»

Mi sveglio di colpo e dico: «Mi dispiace, prof. Ieri sera ho fatto le ore piccole a causa di un compleanno. Mi perdoni»

Sfortunatamente non riesco a farmi perdonare e così mi obbliga a venire all'interrogazione, alla quale prendo tre.

Però, che strani sogni che faccio, sembrano così reali; le orecchie mi fanno ancora male, la prof di letteratura ha delle corde vocale ben sviluppate sebbene abbia all'incirca sessant'anni.


End file.
